Ockham's Razor
by Mrs Weasley's Protegee
Summary: Addison is angry. Mark wants to know why Addie's in Seattle. One shot.


Ockham's Razor

Ockham's Razor

The McSteamy face.

She didn't think anyone realized just how much she _hated_ the McSteamy face.

It was all…well...McSteamy. And therefore, by association, hateful. Addison Montgomery was NOT about to let Mark Sloan pull a fast one again. The nerve. Coming to _Seattle_ knowing full well she was going to get away from him almost as much to get Derek back.

Mark.

The very name made her hair stand on end. She walked quickly down the hall to her patient's room, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"Addison," he called.

_Damn._

She rounded on him. "For the last time, _Dr. Sloan_, it's Dr. Montgomery-She-"

"Dr. _Montgomery_," she corrected.

"That's right," he chuckled.

"What do you want, Sloan?" she snapped. A nurse was scribbling with an inkless pen on an already filled out form.

"Whoa, Addie-"

She shot him a glare. "Aw, come on. We can't be friends? Not even civil?"

"Look, Dr. Sloan, I have things to do and patients to see, so why don't you spit out whatever you need so I can get back to pretending you don't exist."

The nurse giggled. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Montgomery asked sarcastically.

"Addis-" Glare. "Dr. Montgomery, Nurse Rankin was only having a bit of fun. Don't take your frustrations out on the poor girl."

He flashed the McSteamy grin her way. She blushed and muttered, "Excuse me, Dr. Sloan. Dr. Montgomery" before practically fleeing the scene.

"Unbelievable." Addison shook her head at him.

Sloan sighed. "Fine. Look I need a consult on a pregnant lady trying to get new breasts."

"What?"

He laughed. "Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?"

Addison shook her head again. The _idiocy_ of some people. "Alright, let's go."

"You sure you don't want to get your patient squared away first?"

"No, it's fine. Let's take care of this first."

There was no need for a consult.

There never had been a patient at all.

"MARK!" she yelled, slamming her chart down onto the table in the empty patient room.

"Oh." He grinned. "It's Mark now."

"SHUT-"

She took a deep breath. "That is _not_ the point! I have had enough! The _constant_ disrespect- _You pulled me away from a patient's check-up!_"

He was starting to get angry too, she realized with satisfaction.

"Oh! I _pulled_ you away? Kicking and screaming, that's what you were doing."

"Yes! You deliberately led me away from my job under false pretenses!"

"You came even though you knew you had other things to do!"

"What-"

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

She gaped at him. "Shouldn't _you_ be telling _me_ that?"

"No- I meant _here_, in Seattle."

"Getting away from you, for starters. And Derek."

"Derek," he repeated.

"Yes," she said defiantly, "Derek. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

She began to walk out of the room, but Mark grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Let go of me, Mark." She meant it to sound like a threat, but something weird was going on. Like she couldn't get enough air.

"Derek-" He frowned. "Look, Derek doesn't feel the same way about you anymore. He's with Grey, Addie, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll realize-"

"Realize, what, Mark? How much you care about me?"

He clenched his jaw. "Yes."

"Oh," she laughed humorlessly. "Well that's funny, because sleeping with that other woman certainly didn't seem like any proof of that."

"It was a _mistake-_"

"You know that's-"

"No, Addie, it is true. And do you know what else is true? You didn't break it off with me because you wanted Derek back- or because you were angry enough with me, you did it yourself, you understand how that happens."

"It was-"

She was floundering now. He was so close to her, his face inches from hers, the light from the hallway filtering in- one beam of light into a sea of dark. She couldn't see him. But she could _feel_ him.

"No, you hear me out now. You left because you didn't want to be that person. That person who sleeps with her husband's best friend. No matter what it was. You were afraid of being that person. Even though you _knew_ how I felt about you. Even though I know how you felt about me."

"Shut up, Mark!"

"NO! YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE? YOU KNOW WHY YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH TO ME EVERYDAY? YOU KNOW WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING? IT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRUE, ADDIE! EVERYTHING! BUT WHAT REALLY GETS YOU IS THAT YOU NEVER STOPPED FEELING THAT WAY!"

Silence.

He was breathing heavily, angrily, not moving or loosening his tight grip on her arm.

She hadn't moved.

He pounded his fist into the wall behind her.

He kissed her hard.

Before she could register what had happened her hands were around his neck pulling him closer, moving her lips against his as his warm hands finally released her arms and worked their way to her hips, then her waist, then her now firm breasts.

Addison moaned into the kiss and then forced down his doctor's coat.

Mark lifted his arms over his head and she pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his wonderfully toned pecks and abs.

Then his hands wrenched her scrubs over her head, followed by her undershirt, then her pants. Soon she was standing in nothing but her underwear. Against the wall. Mark Sloan shirtless in front of her.

He gave her the McSteamy grin, and she realized finally that the reason she hated it so much was because she loved it. And the way it made her feel.

She pulled him closer to crush her lips to his, threading her hands into his hair as he slipped one hand inside her panties.

"Mark!" she gasped.

His grin grew wider and he almost lazily drew his finger across her wet, swollen flesh.

"Oh God…_Mark_…"

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly as he firmly rubbed her clit and removed her bra.

"Admit it to me, Addie," he growled, continuing his motions between her thighs.

"Tell me you want me."

"Mark…"

His voice got deeper, more demanding, louder.

"Tell me you _need_ me, Addie. _Right now_."

He pushed in on her oversensitive clit and she came, right there in his hands.

"Oh God, Mark, I need you…I want you. Now. Mark…please…"

He laughed and started to pull back, but she closed her legs, trapping his hand.

"Don't…you dare," she managed between gasps for air as she tried to fill her suddenly too small lungs. She reached for his belt, quickly removing it, frantically pulling down his pants, aching to have him inside her. He quickly stepped out of his pants and firmly gripping the back of her thighs, pushed her up on the wall, entering her swiftly, his name falling from her lips again.

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and began to thrust into her. She cried out again and pushed against him, trying to match his movements, arching against him. He changed his angle and drove himself deeper, hitting just the right spot.

Addison threw herself back against the wall, calling his name as she tightened around him, making him moan as waves of pleasure washed over her.

They caught their breath for a minute or two in the dark, Addison totally limp, only held up by the pressure of Mark's body against hers and the cool wall on her back.

"How…did you know?" she breathed.

He McSteamy grinned again. "You only yell at someone that much when they're doing something you don't want them to do."

She stared at him.

When he was sure she wouldn't fall, he moved away from her and redressed.

He laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Ockham's Razor."

He walked out and shut the door behind him.


End file.
